Odysseus eu Britannia
|last = |voice = Jin Yamanoi (Japanese) Peter Emshwiller (English) Mauro Gravina (Italian) |other = See Britannian Imperial Family }} Odysseus eu Britannia (オデュッセウス ウ ブリタニア, Odeyusseusu u Buritania) was the First Prince of the Britannian Imperial Family who takes after his father's young appearance. Character Outline Though in law he is the Crown Prince and first-in-line to succeed the throne, his performance in many areas is quite inferior to that of his younger brother, Schneizel, causing Lelouch to refer to him "the mediocre prince." He does oversee certain state matters and projects, such as approving the Citizen Rehabilitation Program, which provided aid and amnesty to reformed Britannian criminals. He does not show much decisiveness, often simply deferring to Schneizel when unforeseen (and some foreseen) circumstances come up. He shows no real malevolence or ambition, coming off as a somewhat kind man in his dealings with his (what turns out to be discontinued) fianceé, Tianzi. In his free time, he enjoys lively events, such as KMF League matches. He was also recorded playing with lion cubs during his visit to the San Diego Safari for an inspection. He was considered very cute by Sokkia Sherpa and Toto Thompson. Character History First Season Odysseus makes his first, but brief, appearance attending his younger brother Clovis' funeral while the Emperor of Britannia, his father, makes a speech on the virtues of inequality and the social struggle for evolution and betterment. He reappears midst a meeting with his brother Schneizel and Britannian officials in the Britannian homeland over the Black Rebellion. Odysseus is informed that in addition to the troubles in Area 11, a Chinese fleet has been spotted in the East China Sea. An officer demands Odysseus appoint a commanding officer for the force that was about to depart, however, Odysseus was preoccupied with the results of Euphemia's massacre. Schneizel volunteers to take command charge and Odysseus grants his request with relief. Second Season In the second season, Odysseus is engaged to the much younger Empress Tianzi of the then Chinese Federation in a marriage of political convenience, orchestrated by Schneizel in order to peacefully seize the Federation's territory. While watching the chess match between Zero and Schneizel, he mentions he is on the edge of his seat from anxiety, but is relieved when his brother wins. The marriage ultimately fails as a result of a coup d'etat instigated by Li Xingke and furthered by the Black Knights, and Odysseus is evacuated by Knights of the Round Gino Weinberg and Anya Alstreim. In a meeting with other members of royalty and Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein, Odysseus tells First Princess Guinevere that he does not mind the outcome nor offended by his broken engagement. After not seeing or hearing from the Emperor Charles for an entire month, he, along with the other members of the imperial family and nobility are summoned for a televised session of court. Instead, Odysseus is surprised to see Lelouch, who was thought to be dead. He steps forward and tells Lelouch that it is good to see him and he was sure that if Nunnally was alive, that he would be alive to, however, he should not be sitting in the seat of their father. Lelouch announces that he has killed Charles, making himself the next emperor to Odysseus' shock. Guinevere orders the Royal Guards to execute him for treason, but they are stopped by Suzaku knocks them back and is granted the title, Knight of Zero. Believing that all of this is an elaborate joke, Odysseus tries to take control of the situation by telling Lelouch that he can't act this way on a live international broadcast, only to be the first to fall victim to Lelouch's geass command to acknowledge him as emperor. Soon after, Carine, Guinevere, and the entirety of the imperial court are put under Geass by Lelouch to acknowledge him as their new Emperor. Afterwards, he is recruited into the Britannian military as a regular foot soldier. His fate is unknown after Pendragon was destroyed by F.L.E.I.J.A. Trivia *Odysseus is named after the king of Ithaca and hero of Homer's epic poem, Odysseus, in the'' Odyssey'' that appears in Greek mythology. *Ironically, Odysseus (Ὀδυσσεύς) means ''wrath, ''despite Odysseus' gentle nature. *In the light novels, Lelouch claims that in an ideal world, Odysseus would be the perfect emperor. Gallery Odysseues smiling.jpg Odysseus and family.jpg Odysseus eu.jpg Odysseus shocked.jpg OdysseuseuBritannia.jpg Odysseus.jpg Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Imperial Family Category:Deceased Characters